


All Of Me (Loves All Of You)

by aretia, somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Even though Crowley created the stars, Aziraphale is more beautiful than them all





	All Of Me (Loves All Of You)

Crowley cries the first time he sees Aziraphale naked.  
  
The angel is so beautiful and he’s so much in love.  
  
Aziraphale is chubby, and the stretch marks on his belly are golden, glittering softly in the light.   
  
Crowley starts there, kissing each and every golden stretch mark, holding Aziraphale close and placing each kiss with purpose. His arms encircle Aziraphale’s waist, and the silky skin on the small of his back yields to Crowley’s fingers as he digs in ever so slightly.   
  
Aziraphale’s hands are gently placed in Crowley’s hair and with every kiss the demon gives to his belly he lets out a soft sigh.   
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Aziraphale breathes out when Crowley’s lips brush against the sensitive crease between his belly and his thigh, and that unrestrained sound of pleasure urges Crowley to kiss him with even more passion.  
  
Crowley kisses his way down until he’s kneeling on the floor in front of Aziraphale, situated between his knees while Aziraphale sits with his legs spread on the edge of the bed. He feels like he’s kneeling before an altar to worship, which isn’t something demons are supposed to rejoice in, but that’s exactly what he is doing, worshipping all that is Aziraphale and his beautiful body.   
  
Crowley begins kissing lower, reaching Aziraphale’s blonde pubic hairs and burying his face in them with a quiet moan before moving on, moving lower, covering Aziraphale’s half hard cock in kisses.   
  
“I love you angel. I love you so much.”  
  
He does. He really really does. Everything about Aziraphale is perfect, he is the best of God’s creations.  
  
Crowley kisses Aziraphale’s inner thigh and lays his head there, looking up and admiring Aziraphale.  
  
He would be content to rest his head against Aziraphale’s thighs forever. They’re plump and soft and perfectly formed for Crowley to sit in his lap or use him as a pillow, which he has done hundreds of times. From the low angle, Crowley’s eyes make their way up the curve of Aziraphale’s round tummy, to the gentle cascade of rolls along his sides. The blonde hair lightly dusted over his arms and stomach catches the morning sunlight, and looks like a halo glowing around his body, as angelic as he truly is. He is softness, and light, and warmth, and all that is good in the world, and seeing him feels like coming home.   
  
He’s breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking, and Crowley feels himself tearing up again.   
  
Aziraphale pets Crowley’s hair. “Are you alright my dear?”  
  
Crowley sighs dreamily. “Never better.” He runs a gentle hand across the angel’s belly and places a kiss directly onto his navel.   
  
Aziraphale tilts Crowley’s head up to kiss him on the lips. “Your turn.”  
  
Crowley has no idea why Aziraphale would want to see him naked when it’s not him with the heavenly body, but he does what Aziraphale asks, standing in the middle of the room and shedding his clothes until he too is naked.   
  
Then it’s Aziraphale’s turn to tear up. “Crowley……….”  
  
“I know I’m not as beautiful as you………..”  
  
Aziraphale is shaking his head as he approaches Crowley, and covers Crowley’s mouth with his hands. “You’re stunning.”  
  
“Angel, you don’t have to lie……….”  
  
“I mean it! Don’t you dare think for one second that you’re anything less that the most handsome being on earth.”   
  
“Aziraphale---” Crowley begins, but he’s cut off as the angel kisses him with so much passion that it wipes his mind of everything but the feeling of Aziraphale’s lips against his own.   
  
“You’re worth falling for,” Aziraphale says softly, their mouths barely apart from the kiss, and that’s it, Crowley really is crying now.

Aziraphale kisses away the tears as they roll down Crowley’s cheeks.

With their bodies pressed so close together like this, touching skin against skin and squeezing away all the spaces between them, Crowley can really feel the contrast between his body and Aziraphale’s. Unlike Aziraphale, who is all softness and sumptuous curves, Crowley is all sharp angles and hard lines. He didn’t think Aziraphale would see him as beautiful, because Aziraphale is beautiful and he looks nothing like him, but they both see the unique beauty in each other. They have always been each other’s counterpart, opposites that are meant to fit together with one another seamlessly. How could this be any different?

Aziraphale’s fingers brush against Crowley’s cheekbone and weave their way into his short hair. “There’s just one more part of you that I’d like to see,” Aziraphale pleads.

Crowley, leaning into Aziraphale’s palm, is so intoxicated by his touch that he barely hears him. “Hmm?”

“Your wings,” Aziraphale says.

He hasn’t refused one of Aziraphale’s requests yet, and he has no intention of starting now. He unfurls his wings from the interdimensional plane where they reside into the physical realm. It hurts a little bit, pulling them through the infinitely small tear in reality, but it’s worth it for the relief he feels when he stretches them out. He rolls his shoulders back and closes his eyes, basking in the blissful feeling.

When he opens them again, he is greeted with a dazzling sight. Aziraphale spreads his white wings open wide too, and while they look solid, they don’t block the light from the window, but rather magnify it. Aziraphale’s wings are much fluffier than Crowley’s sleek black ones, some of which might be due to less than diligent grooming, but all Crowley can think of is how much he would like to feel them wrapped around him like a downy blanket.

Both of their wings have an iridescent shimmer to them. Aziraphale’s wings catch the light and scatter it like a thousand prisms, casting pastel rainbows over the edges of every feather. Crowley’s are more like an oil slick, rich jewel tones swirling over deep black. Like this, they’re as close to their true forms as they can get while on Earth, and Crowley feels more in awe of Aziraphale than ever.

Aziraphale folds his wings forward to tuck them around Crowley, and Crowley snuggles into the plush feathers. “Now I get to see all of you,” says Aziraphale, trailing his finger along the edge of Crowley’s wing. “And I love it. I love all of you.”

Crowley is long past the point of bothering to hide his tears. “I love you so much, Aziraphale. Every bit of you,” he sobs happily. “You’re my everything.”

And the kiss Aziraphale gave him told him the angel felt the same. 


End file.
